Stranded
by Bellykid5
Summary: The ship sank deeper and deeper into the cold, cold abyss of a sea. It was clear to all the agents on board that this was not the work of a regular old iceberg or just turbulence. The agents went to the front, and to their surprise, the captain and co-captain were not there. Also, the evidence left behind shows that this was purposely done. I do not own CP
1. Haunted

_**Hey guys, do you all remember me? I'm sure most of you do! I'm here with my new story, **__Stranded__**, and I hope you are all going to love it just as much as Jet Pack Fever! To answer a lot of your questions, the people who were in the last story will only be featured in this story if they answer the question at the end of the story correct first. For right now everyone is missing except for our main penguins. Time to begin!**_

* * *

The penguins were awoken by a big bang. It was very dark outside and not much could be seen from out the window. The EPF agents Gary and Dot waddled to the front to see where the captain was.

"The captain is gone!" Dot shouted

"I noticed! I do not see him anywhere! This is worrying, where could they have gone?" Gary asked

"I have no idea, but I think it would be best if we wake up the others and warn them!" Dot said

"Good idea." Gary went upstairs to the other 3 agents and woke them up.

"G? What's going on?" Rookie asked groggily.

"Rookie, I have no time to explain, just get up and meet me at the deck." Gary said leaving the room.

"The deck? Wh-what for?" Rookie asked

"Please Rookie, don't ask any questions, just do as I say and you'll be alright." Gary said from outside the room.

Rookie had a feeling that something was wrong, he was about to ask another question but he decided to let it go because he could feel how stressed Gary was, and more questions would just upset him.

Dot waddled in to Jet Pack Guy's room.

"Jet Pack Guy, wake up." She said shaking him (He's a heavy sleeper)

Jet Pack Guy opened his eyes and as usual was grouchy from being woken up early.

"What is it? Don't you know what time it is?!" he shouted grouchily

"Jet, there's no time to explain, just meet me and Gary at the deck." She said

"The deck?" Jet Pack Guy asked. "What for?"

"'There's no time to explain, please just hurry!" Dot shouted as she ran out of the room.

Jet Pack Guy was just as confused as Rookie, as well as angry from being woken up. But he got over it and put on his jet pack as he ran out the door.

Chaos erupted all over the boat as most of the EPF agents were scrambling to find their way to the deck, which was dark because of the power outage.

"Ok, we're at the deck, now what is the problem?" Jet Pack Guy said still not woken up yet.

"What's the matter, Jet? Still not fully awake yet?" Dot asked

"I would be, if I didn't have to be out here right this second!" Jet Pack Guy shouted

"Agent, Agent D had a right to wake you up at this hour, it is very important." Gary interrupted

"What's more important than sleeping?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"Living." Dot answered

"What do you mean, Dot?" Rookie asked.

It was clear that Rookie was quite frightened by what was going on.

"Agents," Gary interrupted, "it appears as if the ship has been hit."

"Hit? By what?" Rookie asked

"We aren't sure yet, but Sponge and Test are nowhere to be found and they were the ones who were captaining this ship the whole time. If anyone knows what happened, it's them." Dot explained

"So what should we do?" Rookie asked

"I say we split up, that way we take more ground." Dot said

"I agree!" Gary said. "If any of you find anything, please be sure to notify me or Agent D."

"Why Dot?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"Because she and I were the only ones who woke up after the ship was hit." Gary answered

Jet Pack Guy rolled his eyes at Gary and waddled around to search for clues. While searching, Rookie called out to the rest.

"Hey guys!" Rookie shouted

"Rookie! What did you find?" Dot said rushing over

"I found this!" Rookie said holding up a button.

"What is this?" Dot asked looking at the rusted object.

The button was no bigger than Herbert's paw and had the words "Keep Trying" written on it in big letters. It was yellow and the letters were orange.

"It looks like a button to me." Rookie said taking it out of Dot's flippers.

"It's not good enough." she said standing up.

"What do you mean it's not good enough? Good enough for what?" Rookie asked

"It's not what we're looking for." She answered

"Then what are we looking for?" Rookie asked

"Clues, Rookie." Dot said getting irritated

"But this _is _a clue!" Rookie said raising his voice

"No, Rookie. It's a useless piece of junk. I highly doubt it'll do us any good." Dot said giving Rookie a mean look.

"You said to look for a clue, well this is a clue! We could just hang on to it!" Rookie pleaded

"No, Rookie!" Dot said taking the button and throwing it somewhere else.

"But…."

"Enough! Not another word!" she said storming off to the captain's quarters.

Rookie glared angrily at Dot as she stormed out of the room. He waddled over to the button and picked it up. He dusted off the button and kept it under his hat so Dot couldn't find it.

Jet Pack Guy waddled around to search for some clues until he came upon something by the broken window that Herbert had smashed into during the furious battle between him and Bellykid5. (And boy was that battle fierce!)

"What's this? Hey G could you come here for a minute?!" Jet Pack Guy shouted to Gary who was also searching for clues.

"Yes, Agent?" he asked waddling to Jet Pack Guy.

"I think I found something." Jet Pack Guy said giving the object to Gary.

It was a small book that was about the same size and weight of a diary. Gary opened up the diary and read a few of the pages. It ended up being the diary of the original owner of the ship who was no longer around.

"Oh my." Gary gasped at one of the pages he had read.

"What does it say?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"It says, '_Dear Diary, I fear this is my last time writing in this book because my days are coming to an end. I'm not ill, nor am I hurt physically. But I must sink this ship, for it seems that it has caused too much catastrophe and must be ended. I might not make it out, so in case I don't, I leave my belongings to the best pirate I know, Captain Rockhopper. No one else should be allowed on this ship except for him and his relatives. Anyone else, who sets foot on this ship, shall be haunted for an eternity. Sincerely Flatfoot the Pirate'"_

"Wow, that's strange." Jet Pack Guy said

"It's very strange, and I have a bad feeling about what could be going on in here. I think we should leave the ship as soon as possible." Gary said heading towards the deck where the rest of the agents were. Jet Pack Guy followed

Suddenly the door shut without warning and wouldn't open.

Jet Pack Guy was slightly spooked. "What's the big idea?"

Gary turned around with terror in his eyes. "Agent, I believe this ship is haunted by Flatfoot, and he won't let us leave."

* * *

_**That's the end of this chapter and I had a bit of writers block in the middle of it. I hope the first chapter is good and this story will have some paranormal things in it if that's alright with you. I'm into paranormal things. I'm not good at doing scary stories or horror stories but I'll do my best with this one. And the cliff is back! He missed you! I may update soon if my computer stays with me for a bit longer.**_


	2. What Ghost?

_**Alright my computer is not acting as well as it should. I have no idea why it's acting so badly, but I'll do my best with these chapters. Glad to see some old reviewers and a few new ones as well. We last left off on a cliff, *lets down* as well as Gary and Jet Pack Guy being trapped in a room by none other than Flatfoot the Pirate. **_

_**Icetail38: It's not insane to be excited.**_

_**Guest: No the ship is haunted, not the agents.**_

_**Pukadella: Yes, they are real. Very real and did you ignore everything that was said at the beginning of the last chapter?**_

_**Zanerexn41: Please stop asking, I said when you answer the question at the end of the chapter, do not ignore my words.**_

_**Goody50: I love BEN DROWNED and Slenderman, those are my 2 favorites as well as Jeff the Killer.**_

* * *

Jet Pack Guy was slightly terrified.

"What do you mean it won't let us leave? Who?" he asked

"Flatfoot the Pirate." Gary said. "Did you ignore the diary?"

"Gary, ghosts are not real. I don't know why you'd think that." Jet Pack Guy said

"Then how do you explain the door closing on its own without warning?" Gary asked pointing to the door.

"It was probably just a breeze or the wind." He hesitated to answer

"Would the wind close a door that hard?" Gary asked getting slightly annoyed.

Jet Pack Guy didn't want to keep answering questions so he changed the subject.

"Let's just find a way out of here. The sooner we get out of this room; the sooner we get off this ship." He said pulling on the door.

Suddenly the two penguins were greeted by a cold chill going through the air.

Jet Pack Guy blew on his flippers to keep warm. "What was that?"

"It was something I like to call a drastic drop in temperature. A sign of a ghost." Gary said with a wink

"Shut up about ghosts, G. They're not real!" Jet Pack Guy shouted

"There is scientific proof that ghosts exist, agent. Undeniable proof!" Gary said approaching Jet Pack Guy.

Dot and Rookie heard the two agents arguing from the other room. She approached the sealed door.

"G? Jet?" Dot called

"Dot, is that you?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"Yes, it's me, is G there?" she asked

"Yes, yes I am here." Gary said waddling up to the door.

"What are you two doing in there?" Dot asked

"I'm about to blow my top in here." Jet Pack Guy grunted

"Tell me something I don't know." Dot said rolling her eyes.

"Well Gary won't shut up about ghosts!" Jet Pack Guy shouted angrily.

"I said tell me something I DON'T know." Dot said chuckling slightly

"But the proof is irrefutable! It is certain that there is a ghost lurking around this ship." Gary said which shocked Dot slightly.

"A gh-ghost?" she stuttered

"Don't tell me you believe in that nonsense too!" Jet Pack Guy said banging on the door.

"It's not nonsense because it's true." Dot whispered

"Why are you whispering? Just talk!" Jet Pack Guy shouted

Another cold breeze was sent through the air which caused all 3 agents to shiver.

"It's hard to argue with cold gusts of wind!" Dot shivered

"Just open the door so we can find a way off this ship." Jet Pack Guy said grunting and shivering. (Sounds like Herbert when he first arrived on Club Penguin.)

Dot opened the door and Jet Pack Guy angrily waddled out.

"Was that so hard?" he said glaring at Dot.

"Still tired, Jet?" she smirked

"Yes, I am very tired. Can I go back up to my bunk and sleep?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"Maybe, but not if there's something strange going on with the ship." Dot said

"Something strange? What do you mean?" Rookie asked waddling over.

"Rookie? Were you listening to our conversation?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"I was only listening because it's hard to ignore Dot's voice." He teased

Dot rolled her eyes and let Rookie be Rookie.

"Jet Pack Guy is just grouchy because there's a ghost on the ship." Dot explained

"A ghost?!" Rookie shouted

"No! There is no ghost!" Jet Pack Guy shouted (Here comes my entrance)

"Or is there?" said a voice from behind the agents.

The agents froze in place for a bit.

"Wh-who said that?" Dot stuttered

"M-maybe it's the g-g-ghost!" Rookie trembled

"Rookie, shut up, there is no ghost." Jet Pack Guy said

"Boo."

"AAHHH!" Rookie shouted and jumped into Gary's flippers. (Awkward)

Dot screamed and accidently ran into the door and Gary was quivering under a table while a penguin stood behind all of them, chuckling.

Rookie was terrified. "Please, don't take me! Take Dot she does nothing but play dress up!"

Dot was too terrified to respond to Rookie's comment. "Please, take Jet Pack Guy just so he knows you're real!"

Jet Pack Guy tried to hide his fear but panic spread through his body like wildfire. "No, t-take Gary, I'm sure his intelligence will be useful to you!" he said hiding behind Gary.

Gary gulped. "P-please refrain from hurting us. We penguins do no harm!" (I love my entrance!)

The penguin lifted up a flipper, causing all of the agents to scream, and turned on the light. Only to reveal that the penguin in the doorway was none other than Agent Bellykid5.

Bellykid stood there laughing. "Wow! That was hilarious!"

"That's not very funny, commander. You scared me!" Rookie pouted

"Same for me, Ace." Dot said standing up

"I say, it was a brilliant scare but not the right place and time." Gary said clearing his throat and dusting himself off.

Jet Pack Guy just gave a quick sigh of relief. "See? It's just Agent B. Nothing to worry about."

"But you were scared too, Jet." Rookie said holding in a giggle.

"I hope I didn't scare any of you too bad!" Bellykid said still laughing over what had just happened.

"You may have had these guys fooled but not me." Jet Pack Guy said

"But you screamed too, Jet." Dot said laughing

"Yeah, I heard it!" Rookie said

"As did I, agent. I too saw you scream and hide." Gary said chuckling

"So I did scare you, huh?" Bellykid said waddling over to Jet Pack Guy.

"No, you did not scare me! I was just clearing my throat." Jet Pack Guy said clearing his throat to demonstrate.

"Yeah, right. Whatever, at least it wasn't the ghost." Rookie said

"A ghost, eh?" Bellykid said getting interested in this conversation.

"For the last time, ghosts are not real!" Jet Pack Guy shouted and banged his flippers on the table.

Then all of a sudden all of the lights on the ship cut off without warning and a small laugh could be heard in the distance.

* * *

_**I think I watch too much Paranormal Witness. Well that's it for this chapter and oh no, the lights turned out! Don't look at me, I didn't press them! I'm just going to eat my stolen cotton candy in peace. I mean…. Uh….. Hey look a puppy! *runs away with cotton candy* Bye!**_


	3. Help Is On Its Way?

_**Hi guys! My computer sucks again, but I'm just glad it's not affecting how I type this chapter. I see you and the cliff had some time to catch up I believe. Isn't that great? But time to take you off of Mr. Cliff. *lets down* we last left off where Bellykid gave an amazing entrance/scare and all of a sudden the lights turned out and a small laugh is heard in the distance.**_

_**Pukadella-Sweet Sacrifice: Not in a million years! Haha!**_

_**Nibroischuro: So who are you?**_

_**Katie0111: I haven't decided how much is going to be ghostly but because this is my first horror story this story will only have 10 chapters. I know it's not that many but it seems to be all my computer can handle.**_

_**Guest: The puppy went over there!**_

_**Zanerexn41: Tell her I said happy birthday**_

_**Lolumroller: Hey! That's stolen cotton candy!**_

_**Goody50: You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?**_

* * *

"Is everybody ok?" Gary asked using the flash on his spy phone as a light.

"I'm ok." Jet Pack Guy said

"Me too!" Bellykid shouted

"Agent D?" Gary called

"I'm….over….here…." she said gasping for air.

"Agent D, are you alright!" Gary exclaimed

"I'm fine, but…Rookie's….on…..my back!" she said as Gary shined his light on a green penguin sitting on top of Dot. (That's my boy!)

"Rookie! What are you doing on top of Agent D?" Gary asked in shock

"When the lights went out I couldn't see where I was going and tripped and fell on Dot." Rookie explained

"Was Dot already on the ground?" Gary asked

"Yes, when the lights went out I felt something grab my foot and I tripped backwards." Dot explained

"Maybe it was the ghost!" Rookie said biting his flippers. (I think it was the Hashslingingslasher!)

"Rookie that was not a ghost, the lights in this ship are old, they probably blew out or something." Jet Pack Guy said getting Rookie off of Dot.

"Then how do you explain that creepy laugh?" Dot asked

"Maybe Agent B was messing with us!" Jet Pack Guy said glaring at Agent B. (Aw come on!)

"Nope, it wasn't me this time. I was silent. I'm scared of the dark!" She said staying close to Gary's light. (Just the light, not Gary, just the light…. And Gary)

"Maybe someone left a radio on, let's go to the front of the ship and check it out!" Jet Pack Guy said waddling to the door.

"Stern." Gary corrected

Jet Pack Guy paused and turned around. "What?"

"Stern, the front of the ship is called the stern." Gary said smiling. (:/)

"Um, riiiiight..." Jet Pack Guy said confused, "let's just get to the front shall we?"

"The stern." Gary corrected

"Yes, Gary we get it. The stern." Jet Pack Guy sighed

"Thank you, Agent. I take pride in my nautical terms." Gary said waddling out.

Jet Pack Guy just made a face and waddled out of the room. Rookie and Dot followed behind Jet Pack Guy and Bellykid stayed close behind with Gary. As soon as all of the agents got to the front, they heard the laughing and this time it was slightly louder than before.

"Ahh, the ghost!" Rookie screamed

"Rookie! Shut up!" Jet Pack Guy shouted. "It might just be the radio, turn it on, Dot."

Dot did as Jet Pack Guy said and turned the radio on. Nothing could be heard but static. Gary looked at the radio.

"Its batteries appear to be run-down." Gary observed

"Run-down? So then it wasn't the radio that made that strange sound." Dot said

"Then it must've been the ghost!" Rookie exclaimed

"It's not a ghost, Rookie!" Jet Pack Guy said in an annoyed tone.

"Then what do you think it is Mr. 'I-don't-believe-in-ghosts'?" Dot asked

"It could've been anything, but I'm certain it's not a ghost. There is no way that this ship is haunted!" Jet Pack Guy said tinkering with the radio.

"I still think it is." Agent B mumbled

Jet Pack Guy put the radio down and waddled over to the ship's emergency phone.

"What's that, Jet?" Rookie asked

"It's an emergency radio. It's a radio that ships use to call for help whenever they're in trouble." Jet Pack Guy explained as he hooked the radio up.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Dot asked

"It should, I don't see why it wouldn't." Jet Pack Guy said picking up the speaker.

Dot rolled her eyes in doubt as Jet Pack Guy began speaking into the speaker.

"Hello? This is the S.S um…. The S.S… uh….," Jet Pack Guy whispered to the others, "What's the name of this ship?"

The other agents thought for a while until Gary picked up the diary and read over one of the pages. He waddled back over to Jet Pack Guy, after finding the right page, and showed it to him.

"Alright, this is the _S.S. Flatfoot_, do you read me? Over…." Jet Pack Guy said

There was nothing on the other line besides static and a chuckle from Rookie. The rest of the agents turned and glared at Rookie.

"I'm sorry, but Jet sounds like a girl!" Rookie said then burst into laughter. (Huh?)

Dot let out a slight chuckle which was silenced after a glare from Jet Pack Guy. Bellykid and Gary also chuckled but were immediately silenced when something came through the radio.

"Yes, I read you loud and clear, over." Said a voice from the radio.

Gary gasped. "Someone heard us!"

Jet Pack Guy shushed him. "To whom am I speaking to? Over….."

"You are speaking to the captain of the _S.S. Fishy_. Over…."

"Greetings, captain, this is Agent Jet Pack Guy speaking. Over…"

"Greetings Agent Jet, my name is Captain Flop. Over…"

"Captain Flop, me and the rest of my agent crew are stranded on a ship, there is no power and I fear we may be lost. Over…."

"No worries Agent Jet, just give me your coordinates and I'll be over there as fast as I can. Over…."

"Excellent," Jet Pack Guy whispered to Gary, "what are our coordinates?"

Gary looked at the miniature compass on the ship that was very rusty and old but still worked. The coordinates read, _"25 degrees W, 80 degrees N" _(I don't remember much about latitude and longitude so sorry if this doesn't make any sense). He showed Jet Pack Guy the coordinates.

"We are located at coordinates _25 degrees W, 80 degrees N_. Over…."

"Affirmative Agent Jet Pack Guy, I am on my way to your current location. I'll be there in at least a half hour. Over and out…"

Jet Pack Guy put the speaker down. "He said he'll be here in at least half an hour."

"Thank goodness! We're going to be saved from this haunted ship!" Rookie rejoiced

Jet Pack Guy was going to respond but decided to give it a rest.

"Alright Agents, head to your bunks and pack your belongings so we'll be ready for Captain Flop when he arrives." Gary said

Bellykid waddled to her bunk when she noticed the radio. "Hey guys, look."

The rest of the agents waddled over to her. "What is it?"

"Who left the radio on?" she asked

"It wasn't me, the radio didn't even work." Jet Pack Guy said confused

Bellykid turned off the radio but the radio turned itself back on and began making static noises. She turned off the radio again and unplugged it but the radio turned back on again and this time the agents heard this from the radio: _"It…..ends….here….."_ and it went back to static.

* * *

_**Oooo I wonder what that means! Now, here's what you have all been waiting for, a chance to get back in the story. Here's the question, What Monsters University team is Ninja on? Good luck, and go OK! Bye!**_


	4. Jet?

_**Hey guys, this is the next chapter of Stranded. First things first, *lets down* now, we last left off where the agents are going to get help from Flatfoot the Pirate, soon after, the radio mysteriously cut itself on and let out these three words, "It ends here…." Spooky! And the correct answer was ROR. Ninja is on team ROR, but I'm on team OK! The penguins that will be featured are: Jay, GPS, Icetail, Wazzy, Lilly, and Zane. I'll also add some new penguins in the next chapter. You'll find out soon.**_

_**Pukadella-Sweet Sacrifice: Calm down, yes.**_

_**Guest: I wonder as well**_

_**Zanerexn41: You sent this 3 times, one time is enough.**_

_**Katie07111: Sweet!**_

_**Goody50: Not sure what that meant, but you have indeed met with a terrible fate.**_

_**Brittney9100: He's behind you!**_

_**Cuddles140: Nice to meet you and glad you enjoy the story.**_

* * *

Bellykid carefully stepped away from the radio.

"Wh-what did it just say?" she stuttered in fright.

"I think it said, 'It ends here…'" Rookie answered

"Why? What does it mean?" Dot asked

"It reminds me of something very familiar that I've heard in my days." Gary said

"What do you mean by familiar?" Bellykid asked

"Well, when I was a young penguin…."

"Aww, here it comes!" Jet Pack Guy interrupted.

"As I was saying, when I was a young penguin, I did not watch much television. I was always so focused on my work, until one day my brother introduced me to a soap opera." Gary began

"Who watches an opera about soap?!" Rookie exclaimed

Jet Pack Guy did not want to hurt Rookie nor did he want to listen to the story, so he did the right thing and left the room and headed towards his bunker.

"Jet? Where are you going?" Dot asked

"To bed! Where things actually make sense!" he shouted as he waddled away.

"I do not advise you do that." Gary stated

"And why is that?" Jet Pack Guy asked mocking Gary.

"Because, if there is a ghost and/or ghoul on this ship, it is best to stay together to avoid separation." Gary said

Jet Pack Guy rolled his eyes. "You know what, until I find some proof of an actual ghost, I'm going to bed."

Jet Pack Guy waddled upstairs to his bunk in frustration as the rest of the agents looked at him in concern.

"I'm a little concerned about Jet Pack Guy." Bellykid said

"I agree with Ace. I'm a little worried about him too." Dot said

"Why is Jet acting even meaner than usual?" Rookie asked

"Well, I'm not entirely sure why Agent J is acting this way. He was interrupted from his slumber, maybe a quick rest is just what he needs." Gary thought

"Well, I sure hope you're right G." Dot said

"As do I, Agent D, as do I." Gary sighed. "Well, back to the story, the name of the soap opera was 'One Day Away', and at the end of the series the last three words were 'It ends here'."

"Wow, what a strange coincidence. So maybe it was the soap opera over the radio." Dot said

"I highly doubt it. The series has been dormant for years, there's no way that it could've returned." Gary said in doubt.

"Wow that is so weird." Rookie said

"What is it, Rookie?" Bellykid asked

"Gary watches TV!" Rookie blurted out

The agents just glared at Rookie.

"So that might explain what was heard over the radio, but why did it keep shutting on even when I turned it off?" Bellykid asked

"That is another mystery that I'll have to investigate on my own time. But for now, I think we should focus on looking out for Captain Flop." Gary said

"You're right, but shouldn't Jet help?" Dot asked

"Yeah, Dot's right, Jet should help us too!" Rookie said

"I would agree to that, but remember how he was before he went upstairs? I'd rather not have that happen again. I think it'd be best to let him sleep." Bellykid said

"He has arrived!" Gary shouted

"Yes! Captain Flop is here!" Rookie said jumping up and down.

"Rookie, head to the crow's nest and wave him in!" Gary ordered

"What?" Rookie asked in confusion.

"Nevermind, Agent D, head to the crow's nest and wave him in!" Gary ordered

"Aye, aye Gary!" Dot said heading up to the nest.

Dot waddled up the ladder and to the top of the ship to the crow's nest. (Just in case you don't know what a crow's nest is, it is the part of a ship where some pirates go to lookout for certain things, it usually comes with a telescope. It's also pretty small, enough to fit one person.) Dot used the telescope that was on the edge and looked through it too see Captain Flop's ship.

"He's getting closer! Give him the signal!" Gary called out to Dot.

Dot heard Gary's call and began waving her flippers.

"AHOY CAPTAIN FLOP! THIS IS THE _S.S. FLATFOOT_!" Dot shouted

Captain Flop gave a nod and docked the ship right next to the _S.S Flatfoot_.

"Ahoy!" he said as he placed a plank between his ship and their ship. A couple of penguins waddled off the ship.

"Wait a minute, I know them! It's our agents!" Bellykid shouted.

The first one off the ship was Jay, followed by Icetail, Wazzy, Zane, Lilly, and GPS. They waddled off the ship and stopped in fascination as they saw the 4 agents. Their expression soon changed from shocked to ecstatic as they rushed over to them.

"Agents!" Gary shouted.

"We thought you guys were missing!" Rookie shouted

The agents explained their story.

"Well, we weren't missing, we were mostly just rescued." Jay said

"It all started from when we woke up, we felt a rumble on the ship." Zane explained

"Then I went out to go investigate. I noticed that for some odd reason, the ship had stopped running. I called out for everyone else to wake up." Icetail said

"No one came down so we took matters into our own flippers and tried to figure out what had made the ship stop running. We couldn't see anything." Wazzy said

"I searched all around and I couldn't find Sponge and Test, they were supposed to be captaining the ship. The edge of the ship was too high to see over." Said Lily this time

"That's when we all stood on the edge of the ship so we could see better, that was when the ship began moving again out of nowhere and threw us overboard. Lucky for us the water wasn't too cold so we swam away from the ship." GPS said this time.

"Except for the ones who couldn't swim, they floated on a life jacket. Then we soon came upon a ship and Captain Flop lent us a flipper and we've been searching for you guys ever since we snapped back into reality." Jay giggled

"Once I received that radio transmission from you guys, I knew it was the ship that these agents had gotten separated from. I'm just glad they're ok." Captain Flop stated

"I am too." Bellykid said

"Would you agents like to stay on my ship for a while, I'm just getting ready to make something for dinner." Captain Flop decided.

"That's a great idea, we'd love to!" Dot said as all of the agents waddled aboard the _S.S Fishy_.

Later on after dinner, Captain Flop was telling one of his famous pirate stories as Rookie received a mysterious message on his spy phone.

"Guys, we need to get back on our ship!" he exclaimed

"What's the matter, Rookie?" GPS asked

"Jet's in trouble." He quivered

* * *

_**Uh oh, Jet Pack Guy is in trouble? I wonder how. He was alone on the ship! Or was he? Oh man, I left your rope in the future! Well I guess you're not getting off this cliff for a while. Enjoy being "stranded" on the cliff! Ugh just another one of my bad jokes, please ignore it.**_


	5. Mysterious Screams

_**Hey guys, I see a lot of you are enjoying the story, also, it is in the future! So here's your rope! *lets down* now you're off of that cliff. We last left off where Rookie received a message saying that Jet Pack Guy was in trouble.**_

_**Katie07111: Every morning? I will not let you down!**_

_**Goody50: The cliff said hi.**_

_**Cuddles140: Good to know.**_

_**Guest: I suck at jokes**_

_**Lolumroller: You wanted Belle back? **_

_**Brittney9100: Calm down, it's just Rookie in a Hashslingingslasher costume.**_

_**Zanerexn41: Don't worry about it; I've made that mistake when I was a guest.**_

_**Also, I'll put 2 penguins in this story now, Cuddles140 and Goody50.**_

* * *

"Rookie, are you certain?" Gary asked

"Of course I am! Look at the message!" Rookie said showing the spy phone to Gary.

The message read, "_Rookie, something doesn't feel right, I think I'm in trouble, please help!"_

"That message seems suspicious." Dot said rubbing her chin.

"How so?" Gary asked

"Well first of all, if Jet Pack Guy was in trouble, he'd find a way to get out of it on his own, and second, why would he call Rookie first instead of one of us?" Dot asked

Gary nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes that is indeed true, but we have no real proof that it is a trick."

"Oh yeah." Dot said putting her head down.

"Do not be disappointed Agent D, you did do a fantastic job stitching together all of the clues. We just need more proof to back it up, just be on alert for anything suspicious, I'm counting on you." Gary said in his attempt to comfort Dot.

Dot lifted her head up in response. "You're right G, now is the time to be on high alert."

"Well, I'm ready, so let's go!" Rookie said waddling out the door. He then stopped and turned around. "Aren't you guys coming?"

The rest of the agents looked at each other and then back at Rookie.

"Um, no not this time." Answered Wazz

"Why not?" Dot asked

"Well, I just don't feel comfortable doing that." Answered Jay this time

"We're in this together, why won't you come?" Rookie asked

"Because of the ghost." GPS stuttered

"A ghost? You're afraid of the ghost! I am not scared of ghosts, so I'm coming!" Bellykid said.

"EPF agents stick together, you guys have to come help!" Rookie said

"I have an idea," Icetail thought, "why don't we stay here in case you guys need back-up?"

"That's a great idea!" Zane said. "We'll be in contact with you the whole time and we can use the cameras keep an eye on all of you!"

"Also we'll be able to warn you of upcoming dangers!" Lily exclaimed

"I am all for the idea, but we still need more agents to assist us on the field." Gary said

Captain Flop thought for a while. "I have just the thing!"

He waddled into the back room in the ship as the other agents stared at each other in confusion. 5 minutes later, he waddled back into the room with 2 penguins waddling behind him. The 2 penguins waddled up to the front.

"I'd like to introduce you to my shipmates, Goody and CC." Captain Flop said

CC waddled up to shake the agents' flippers. "Nice to meet you, you can call me Agent C."

"I've seen you before." Gary said to Goody.

"Yeah, we worked together while Alexia was leader. I was in the crew." She explained

"It is great to see you again Agent G." Gary said shaking her flipper.

"The pleasure is all mine." She answered

"These 2 will be assisting you on your journey to save Jet Pack Guy, and don't forget that the ship is sinking as well so you'll have to hurry." Captain Flop explained. "I wish you good luck."

"Thank you let us continue forward agents." Gary said as Rookie, Dot, Bellykid, CC, Goody, as well as himself waddled onto the seemingly haunted ship.

The ship was dark and quiet. No noise could be heard besides the sound of sea water entering the bottom level of the ship. Each agent stayed close to one another as they made their way through the labyrinth in the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the command center on the other ship, Lilly was keeping a close eye on the monitor along with Wazz and GPS. Suddenly, Lilly spotted something through the camera.

"Hey guys, look at this." She said pointing to the screen.

On the screen was a figure. It was unlike any figure that had ever been seen before by penguin eyes.

"What is it?" GPS asked

"It looks like some sort of white cloud inside the ship." Lily answered

"White cloud? How is that possible?" Wazz asked

The white figure made its way into the room that Jet Pack Guy was in. The agents gasped and called out to Icetail, Jay, and Zane.

"What's going on?" Zane asked

They pointed to the white figure now in Jet Pack Guy's room. The agents were all too paralyzed with fear to call and warn the agents.

"They're in trouble!" Jay said snapping out of her daze. "We have to do something!"

"Use my spy phone to warn them!" Icetail said giving Jay the phone.

* * *

Dot's spy phone began to ring which broke the eerie silence that had filled the ship.

Dot answered. "Hello?"

"D-dot! You need to watch out!" Jay screamed

"What's going on?" Dot asked in panic.

"There's something strange in the ship! It's in Jet Pack Guy's room!" she shouted

The reception was choppy and not much was heard. This is what Dot heard:

"Strange…thing…..ship…Jet….room…."

"What? I-I can't hear you!" Dot said now filled with fear.

This time both Icetail and Zane took the phone. "Dot! A white figure is in the room with Jet Pack Guy! Hurry!"

Once again, the message was not clear and this is what was heard:

"White….room…..Guy…..Hurry!"  
"What's wrong with the room?" Dot asked but before she could get an answer, the phone line died.

Gary, Bellykid and the other 2 agents were listening to the conversation.

"What's going on?" Goody asked

Before Dot could answer, a loud banging noise was heard from Jet Pack Guy's bunk. It sounded as if someone was banging on the door.

"I hear something! Let's move!" Agent C said as all of the agents ran to his door.

Jet Pack Guy was heard on the other side screaming and shouting for help. The door was jammed. Gary tried pulling on the handle but it wouldn't open.

"I can't open it!" he shouted

"Gary, it's a push not a pull!" Bellykid shouted as she began pushing on the door. "Help me out!"

Dot, Gary and the other 2 agents began pushing on the door was well. With every push, Jet Pack Guy's screams and bangs became louder and louder and louder. The door was almost opened and Jet Pack Guy's screams were unlike any other scream ever heard on Club Penguin. Finally they got the door open, but when they waddled inside, no one was in the room. There was no sign of Jet Pack Guy anywhere.

* * *

_**Oh wow, so if he wasn't in the room, where did the screams come from? It certainly is a mystery isn't it? Here's another mystery, if I have the rope, how are you going to get down from the cliff?**_


	6. The Riddle

_**Hey guys, this is the next chapter of Stranded and I'm updating a bit later than I did with the other two. That's my mistake, I lost track of the time. I haven't slept in 5 days so I'M CRAZY NUTSO! Let us begin the story shall we? As soon as I let you off this cliff! *lets down* I hope you enjoyed that! We last left off where the agents just heard screams and banging that sounded like Jet Pack Guy coming from his room. But when they opened the door he wasn't in there.**_

_**Pukadella-Sweet Sacrifice: It's too late.**_

_**Lolumroller: Great guess, but it's not him.**_

_**Cuddles140: I have no idea where he went.**_

_**Guest: The ghosts just wanna dance! Just kidding, they are trying to scare the agents.**_

_**Goody50: Tell your brother to make more sense when he reviews please.**_

_**Brittney9100: If you kill Rookie then he won't be in the story! Please don't kill Rookie!**_

_**Zanerexn41: Mysterious, very mysterious.**_

* * *

The agents all stood there in shock. Jet Pack Guy wasn't in the room. They searched for clues of how he could've disappeared. Rookie looked on his bed, CC looked out the porthole, Gary looked under his bed, Bellykid looked in his drawers, Dot checked the corners, and Goody looked in the closet. Nothing was there, not even a clue to tell where he could've gone.

Suddenly Dot's phone began working again. It began ringing.

"Hello?" she answered

"Dot! Thank goodness, we've been trying to contact you forever!" It was Lily from the other ship.

"I'm sorry, my spy phone stopped working! I didn't mean to ignore you!" Dot said

"Don't worry about it; I'm just glad you're ok! The cameras stopped working and I was worried!" Lilly said with a sigh of relief.

"We're all ok, but we can't find Jet Pack Guy. He seemed to have just vanished in thin air." Dot said

"I saw him in the room sleeping the whole time but once you guys entered his room the cameras went fuzzy and we lost connection over the phone." Said another penguin, Zane

"Well, we heard screaming and yelling and pounding on the door that sounded a lot like Jet Pack Guy. But when we opened it, he wasn't even in the room." Dot replied

"Hm, how loud was the screaming and pounding?" asked Icetail this time.

"It was very loud; I didn't think it was possible for Jet Pack Guy to be that loud." Dot said. "And the pounding was so hard the door was moving."

Icetail discussed Dot's answer with the rest of the crew.

GPS grabbed the phone this time. "I don't think Jet Pack Guy was the one who screamed and banged."

Dot was confused. "What are you talking about? Of course it was him!"

Gary shook his head. "No, it's not him."

Dot turned around in confusion. "How is it not him?"

"According to my research, if Jet Pack Guy was banging on the door that hard, then there would be marks on the door and dents. It would also look banged up. This door looks un-tampered." Gary explained

"Also, the types of doors on that ship are way too hard for any penguin to make a dent in. It just doesn't seem possible considering how soft a penguin bang is." GPS added

"So what does that mean?" Dot asked

"It means there really is a ghost haunting that ship and it wants Jet Pack Guy." GPS said as the phone line suddenly went dead.

Dot panicked. "GPS? Agents? Captain Flop? Can you guys hear me?" She hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Rookie asked

"The phone line went dead again. I couldn't get any more information." Dot said

"Oh no! Now what do we do?" Goody asked

"We're going to have to search for him." Dot said

"Search? I don't mean to interrupt you Dot but how in the world are we going to do that if the ship is slowly sinking! There's no way we'll make it out!" CC said with panic in her voice.

"We could try, besides, Jet Pack Guy is on this ship and it wouldn't be very nice of us to leave him on this ship to drown. We will find him." Bellykid said

"Then let's do it, we're going to find Jet Pack Guy no matter what happens. Who's with me?" Goody asked raising her flipper.

All of the agents put up their flippers as well. "We are!"

* * *

(Back on the _S.S. Fishy….._)

Wazz was waddling around in circles, nervously. "Oh this is bad, this is bad!" she repeated to herself.

"Wazz would you quit waddling, you're making me dizzy." Jay complained

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried, and how are they going to get out safely?" she asked

"They'll find a way, remember, Rookie never quits." Jay reminded Wazz

"Oh yeah," Icetail interrupted, "he wouldn't quit without a fight."

"And if Rookie is in then so is Gary." Zane added. "He'd never leave Rookie on his own."

"Also, if Gary and Rookie are in, then so is Dot. She loves teamwork." GPS said

"Don't forget about Goody and CC. They're my loyal shipmates; they'd never waddle away from a fight." Captain Flop added

"And no one loves action more than Bellykid; she'll be the first to agree!" Lilly said chuckling. (That's not entirely true, I wouldn't be the first to agree, probably second or last in real life but action is my middle name! Not really, but I won't get into that!)

The agents all waddled closer to each other for a group hug. They were going to make sure the agents got out of the ship safely and that they'd help them no matter what the cost was.

* * *

(Back to the agents on the other ship)

"Alright, are we ready to start searching for Jet Pack Guy?" Rookie asked happily

"I'm ready, how about you?" Dot asked Gary.

"Most certainly, and you?" Gary asked Goody.

"If Gary's in, then I'm in. How about you?" Goody asked CC.

"We're loyal shipmates, of course I'm ready!" CC said happily. "How about you?"

Bellykid flipped to November (Serious). "Let's do this."

The agents opened the door and were incredibly shocked by what they saw. There was only one room; there were no other doors and no windows. It was certainly not there before. The only thing in the room was a wooden table with nothing on it and a mirror. But that was it. Nothing else was in there except for a note on the ground.

It read:

"_If you want to find me then here's what you do._

_Go through the rooms and follow the clues."_

"Is this from Jet Pack Guy?" Dot asked

"Maybe….." Rookie said as all the agents waddled into the strange room.

Suddenly, the door shuts behind them. The agents turn around only to reveal that the door was no longer there. The agents realized that they were stuck in the room until they could figure out the riddle.

* * *

_**This is where the chapter ends. Oh no! The agents are trapped in a room with no doors and no windows. The only thing there is a table with nothing on it and a mirror. How do they escape? This is actually a real riddle. Has anyone heard it? Does anyone know the solution? If you do, then what is the solution? I might let you down in the next chapter, I lost the rope. Heh, heh sorry! I'll be behind this rock! *hides behind rock* bye!**_


	7. The Problem is the Fool

_**Hey guys, this is the next chapter of "Stranded", sorry for the long wait. I've been busy. Anyways, we last left off where the agents waddled into a room and discovered that they're going to have to go through a series of puzzles in order to get to Jet Pack Guy. Or do they? And I still can't find the rope, so you're going to have to jump. Don't worry this mattress will catch you! There, are you happy now?**_

_**Guest: Yes, yes it is.**_

_**Goody50: *yells from below* I'm fine, how's the view?**_

_**Cuddles140: *whispers* I love Blue's Clues! And no that's not it.**_

_**Lolumroller: I don't make this stuff up.**_

_**Brittney9100: Don't forget about the review you left on Lilly's story, I'll get you back.**_

* * *

After waddling into the strange room, the cameras cut back on and the penguins on the other ship had access to the agents.

Zane called Dot. "Dot! The cameras are back on!"

Dot was excited. "Yes! I'm so happy, so how do we get out of this room?"

Zane scratched her head. "What room?"

"The one we're in right now!" Dot shouted

"What does the room look like? I don't see you in any room!" Zane exclaimed.

GPS took the phone. "This screen shows every room on the ship, including the bathrooms, how come we don't see you?"

"That, I'm unsure of." Said G this time

"Maybe we're not actually on the ship." Bellykid thought.

"Why don't we look out the window?" Rookie suggested.

"Rookie, the room we're in doesn't have windows!" CC said faceflippering.

"Guys, maybe Bellykid is right, we have visibility to all the rooms on the ship; if we don't see you then you must've gone through some sort of portal in order to be off camera." Icetail interrupted.

"Then how come we can talk to you on the phone?" Goody asked

"Because the phone line isn't cut off anymore." Lily answered this time.

"Eureka!" Gary shouted

"What now?" Bellykid asked

"I heard a 'Eureka' what's going on?" Wazz asked

"Guys, I have a theory, has anyone noticed that at certain times we're able to use the phone and other times we aren't?" Gary asked

"I noticed, but what does it mean?" asked Wazz

"It means that if this paranormal being only lets us use the phone at certain times, then we should use these calls wisely, it's allowing us to get help from you but only for a limited amount of time!" Gary said excitedly

"Then we should use this time wisely before-…" The phone line was cut again before Jay could finish her statement.

"Oh my, the line has cut again." Gary said giving Dot her phone back.

Dot snatched her phone from Gary. "Thanks a lot Gary! It took you so long to explain and we ran out of time!"

"Well at least they know why." Gary said trying to be optimistic. (That gets you nowhere in life)

"But we still can't get out of here!" CC yelled.

"Let's just try to approach this slowly, pay attention to what's in the room." Goody suggested

Rookie then waddled over to the mirror to look at himself. Soon, he ended up with a saw in his flipper.

He looked at it wide-eyed. "Hey guys take a look at this!"

The rest of the agents waddled over. "What is it, Rook?" Dot asked

"Don't call me that." He grumbled. "Look what I found!"

Rookie showed the agents the saw he was holding.

Dot quickly snatched it. "Woah, where'd you get this?!"

He waddled over to the mirror. "I just looked in the mirror."

Gary had something on his mind, but kept it there for later use.

"We can cut anything with this saw!" CC exclaimed

"Me first!" Bellykid explained as she took the saw and tried to saw the wall. She then threw the saw on the ground in frustration. "Stupid thing doesn't even work!"

"Calm down, give me the saw!" Goody said taking the saw began sawing the floor. It still didn't work. "Maybe it's plastic."

"You guys don't know a thing about saws, let me handle it." CC said taking the saw and tried sawing the ceiling. "It's broken!"

Gary and Dot took the saw and began examining it.

"The teeth look fine." Dot said first.

"The craftwork is phenomenal, there is no way this saw is at all broken or damaged beyond repair." Gary said absent-mindedly giving the saw to Rookie.

"Well why won't the saw cut anything?" Goody asked

Gary and the rest of agents ended up having a conversation on their own while Rookie took the saw and waddled over to the table and began cutting it in half. Soon, Dot noticed what Rookie did.

"Rookie, what did you do!?" Dot exclaimed

Gary and the others waddled over. "What happened?"

"Look what Rookie did." She said pointing

Rookie held up the two halves of the table and soon Gary got another eureka moment.

"Aha! I get it! Everyone, take a close look at the table, what do you see?" he asked

The agents thought for a while until Dot spoke up. "I see 2 halves of a table."

"And what do 2 halves make?" Gary asked

Dot looked at where the table once was and pointed. "A hole!" she exclaimed.

The agents jumped through the hole and landed in another room. All the agents were happy that they finally escaped the room but Bellykid was still confused.

"I don't get it." She said above all the noise.

Gary explained. "It was a riddle, we were all trapped in a room with no doors and no windows, and the only thing there was a mirror and a table with nothing on it. We got out because Rookie looked in the mirror and he "saw" himself which is how he got the saw! Then he cut the table in half, and 2 halves make a "hole" so we jumped in the whole and escaped!"

"Oh! That's really clever!" she said

The agents looked around the new room that they were in. They soon picked up another slip of paper and it read:

"_You completed the riddle, that's pretty cool._

_But try completing this one when the problem is the fool."_

The riddle didn't make much sense and the agents didn't understand what it was trying to say. They ignored it and began studying their surroundings, soon Rookie began feeling funny.

"Guys, I feel a little st-strange…." Rookie got dizzy and fainted.

The agents rushed over to the little green agent. Soon he started making some strange jerking movements and strange twitching.

"Rookie! Are you ok? Speak to me!" Dot said trying to stop Rookie from twitching.

When the agents finally got Rookie to stop shaking he they attempted to wake him up.

"Rookie?" Dot asked with concern.

Rookie faced Dot and was able to open his eyes, but when he opened them, the agents noticed that he didn't have any pupils, his eyes were completely white and he had a creepy "Jeff the Killer" grin on his face.

* * *

_**That's the end of that chapter. Oh no, could it be that Rookie is p-possessed? Nah! That couldn't be the problem! But think about the poem, what could it mean? Think about the cliff? How will you get down if I lost the rope? We'll never know!**_


	8. Without Stealth

_**Sorry for the long wait again, I was looking for the rope. I'm beginning to think that someone stole it. Anyways, you're just going to have to let the mattress catch you once again. We last left off where the agents escaped the mysterious room, but now Rookie's possessed! I told you I've been watching too much Paranormal Witness.**_

_**Cuddles140: I don't like riddles; they make me use my brain. I don't like doing that.**_

_**Brittney9100: That's what the chapter was there for.**_

_**Guest: That wasn't necessarily a riddle to figure out, more like a warning.**_

_**Goody50: I think Belle still has my knife, Rookie better not have it!**_

_**Lolumroller: I think you mean obsessed because I don't see how that means possessed.**_

_**Zanerexn41: Yay! Someone got it!**_

* * *

The now possessed Rookie stood up and glared at the agents with his completely white eye sockets. He slowly approached the agents as drool came dribbling out of his "Jeff the Killer" smile. (I advise you read the creepypasta).

Dot stared at Rookie in horror. "R-rookie?"

Rookie picked up speed and was about to run into Dot. Gary quickly took Dot's flipper and pulled her under the table where he and the rest of the agents were hiding.

"Alright, I think I understand the riddle now!" Goody whispered

"I do too, the only other thing in the room is just a door but with Rookie out there then there's no way we can get past him without being spotted." Gary whispered back.

The phone line was connected and this time GPS called Dot.

"Dot! This is GPS!" she called out.

"GPS! I'm so glad to hear your voice!" she whispered with joy.

"Why are you whispering?" GPS asked

"Because, we have a bit of a problem." Dot whispered

Gary interrupted. "Agent D, I don't mean to interrupt you but don't forget that we have a time limit on phone conversations. You may want to speed up with your explanation."

Dot nodded in response. "Ok, I don't have much time to say this, but Rookie is possessed."

"Possessed!?" Lily yelled in the background.

"Yes, and if he spots us then he charges right towards us. We're hiding under a table to avoid being seen." Dot explained

"What does the room look like?" Icetail asked this time.

CC looked around the room before Rookie could spot her and explained over the phone. "The room is pretty big and there are only 4 other tables spread out in the room. There are two potted plants next to the door, I wasn't able to get a good look at the door but I could just barely make out some markings on the door. I'm not sure what it could mean though."

"This sounds like a job for the stealth lead." Wazz said taking the phone.

"Stealth lead?" Dot asked while taking the phone back.

"Exactly, you're going to need to be stealthy enough to hide under each of the desks, then…" The phone line was cut while Wazz was speaking.

"Shoot! Line got cut again!" Dot grumbled

"Do you have any idea what you need to do?" Bellykid asked

"Yes, I was told that I have to be stealthy and avoid being seen by Rookie by hiding under each of those desks." Dot explained

"But how are we supposed to get over there?" Goody asked

"Yeah, not all of us are as stealthy as you." CC said.

"Just follow my lead, and be very careful and quiet." Dot said

Dot peeked her head out from underneath the table that they were all hiding under and looked around to see where Rookie was, she saw Rookie with his head stuck in the potted plant near the door.

Bellykid shook her head. "Once a Rookie, always a Rookie."

Dot crawled over to the desk closest to her and stayed there. She then carefully looked around for Rookie then gestured for the agents to follow her. Gary came crawling out first then Goody, then CC, then Bellykid. (I suck at being stealthy)

"Ok, the next desk is slightly further, just follow my lead and don't make a sound." Dot whispered as she waddled over to the next closest desk to them.

Suddenly, a vase that was on a shelf right above them fell off the shelf and broke on top of the desk that the agents were hiding under. Rookie, who still had a potted plant stuck on his head, began looking around for the agents.

Dot turned around in anger. "Who made the vase fall over?" she yelled in a hushed tone.

"What makes you think it's any one of us?" Bellykid replied in anger.

"How else could it have fallen?" Dot asked

"The ghost?" Goody guessed

"No, ghosts can't touch things!" she argued.

"Actually," Gary interrupted, "it is possible for a ghost to move items. Those types of ghosts are called 'poltergeists'".

"Aw man, I hate those kinds!" CC whined. (I hate them too)

"How are we supposed to get past him if he knows we're in here?" Goody asked

"Right now his whole head is covered by that potted plant. As long as that pot stays on his head, we'll be ok." Dot whispered as she and the rest of the agents made their way to the third desk. "We're almost there."

Suddenly, a vase from the shelf above the agents flew off the shelf and hit Rookie on his head that was covered by the pot.

"Oh no." CC said

The pot on Rookie's head broke off after being hit with that vase. Rookie shook his head then began looking closer for the agents. The rest of the agents turned around and glared at Dot.

"What did I do?" Dot asked

"You jinxed us!" Goody exclaimed. (If you don't know what that means, please do not hesitate to ask.)

"Oops." Dot peeped. "Well at least he doesn't know where we are, now let's crawl under the final desk that's right beside the door."

Just then, another vase fell of the shelf and onto the final desk.

"Oh no! Hurry and get under!" Dot exclaimed while still in a whisper.

The agents quickly scurried under the desk before Rookie spotted them.

"Phew, we're safe now." Dot said (You shouldn't have done that...)

The desk that the agents were hiding under soon levitated into the air and disappeared in mid-air, leaving the agents completely exposed. Rookie shot a glare at the agents and began approaching them.

"Hurry to the door!" CC exclaimed as they all ran up to the door.

The door wouldn't open.

"Why won't this door open?" Bellykid asked impatiently while Rookie was slowly approaching them.

"Wait a minute, look at the door, they all have flipper prints!" CC said pointing to the door.

On the door were 4 flipper prints of different colors. One was dark blue, another was purple, the one beside it was red and the final one was green. Those were the colors of each of the leads. The red one was already glowing.

"Put your flippers on it!" Goody said to Dot and Gary.

Both of them put their flippers on it and the blue and purple marks lit up but the door didn't open. Rookie got closer to the agents.

"Why didn't it work?!" Bellykid asked anxiously.

"We need Rookie's flipper! But right now he wants to kill us!" CC shouted

"We'll have to let him catch us." Gary suggested.

"G, are you crazy!?" Dot snapped.

"No, I am not, if we get Rookie close enough he may touch the door causing it to open!" Gary explained.

"Let's give it a shot!" Goody said as all the agents got close to one another.

Rookie picked up speed and ran towards the agents. When he got close enough to the agents he lifted his flipper and prepared to grab them until all the agents moved out of the way at the last minute and Rookie's flipper hit the door causing it to open. The spirit left Rookie's body and he collapsed.

"Rookie! Are you ok?" Dot asked running up to him.

Rookie sat up. "What happened?"

"It's a long story, we'll explain it on the way; let's get out of this room!" Bellykid said as the agents followed.

The next room they waddled into was pitch black, none of the agents could see a thing. There was only light for a small amount of time so the agents could read the riddle that was on the paper in front of them.

"_You solved the other riddle, it shows you really care._

_But try solving this one when the stealth lead isn't there."_

After reading the riddle the agents soon realized that Dot was gone.

* * *

_**That's the end of this chapter. It's a little long don't you think? I'm still desperately searching for this rope, now you guys are hanging on another cliff. Why do you keep doing that? Be more aware of your surroundings! Oh no, Dot's gone! It's good news for me because I don't like her but bad for the agents because according to the riddle it seems that they'll need her. This story is almost over, but don't worry, I have something planned up my sleeve for this story.**_


	9. Sinking

_**Hi everyone, sorry about the long wait for an update and whatnot. I had some personal things I was dealing and my computer is starting to mess up again like it did the last time I was writing Jet Pack Fever. I hope this isn't going to be a permanent problem. This is the second to last chapter of Stranded. Though it'll be a bit more than that, you'll just have to wait and see. We last left off where the agents discover that Dot is missing.**_

_**Guest: Yep, that's exactly what it means. Dot is your favorite? Why?**_

_**Lolumroller: Yep, good luck getting through this room without her.**_

_**Goody50: You had a knife? Maybe Belle took it like she did with mine.**_

_**Cuddles140: What do you want me to do about it? Jet Pack Guy took it and he's still missing!**_

_**Brittney9100: Yeeeeeeeees!**_

_**Pukadella: Hey kid, un-block ShadAlex1011 on deviantART. You had no reason to block her in the first place and you really hurt her feelings. She did nothing to hurt you so you have no reason to block her.**_

_**Zanerexn41: In order to fully understand the riddle, you have to see what the agents are up against.**_

* * *

Most of the agents began panicking. "OH no, Dot's gone! What are we going to do?!" Goody shouted

"We're going to have to try to get through this without her." Bellykid said. "But it seems pretty simple; it's only a dark room."

The phone line was turned on again and Icetail called the agents.

"Icetail! So glad to hear you!" Bellykid said answering her phone.

"Where's Dot? She didn't answer when I called her." Icetail asked

"Dot's missing; we're not sure where she went." Bellykid explained

"Dot's missing!?" Icetail exclaimed.

"Yes, but we have no idea what's going on because the room we're in is so dark! There's no light anywhere." Answered CC this time

"Well, what did the riddle say?" GPS asked taking the phone from Icetail.

"It said to try and solve this riddle without the stealth lead, but its dark in here so I'm not sure how Dot could help." CC answered

"I think we'll need light to figure out what the riddle is trying to tell us." Goody added

"Does anyone of you have a flashlight?" Rookie asked

"I do not have a flashlight but I do have one of my inventions with me, it's called the 'Lightupadarkroomsowecansee 3000'!" Gary exclaimed

"How does it work?" Bellykid asked

"You just push the button and it will turn on." Gary demonstrated by turning the invention on, it didn't work.

"It didn't work!" Rookie exclaimed

"Surprise, surprise." Bellykid said sarcastically

"What happened?" Zane asked over the phone.

"Gary's invention didn't work." Rookie answered

"Oh, so the usual?" Lilly asked

Everyone on the other line laughed except for Gary.

"AW come on G, it's just a joke." Goody said still laughing.

"It's not that, it's something else." Gary sighed

The other agents ceased their laughter and waddled up to Gary. The agents on the phone stood there in silence.

"Is everything alright over there?" Zane asked from the phone.

"Gary's upset for reasons unknown." Bellykid replied

"I don't mean to interrupt, but don't Gary's inventions usually explode after failing to work?" GPS asked catching everyone's attention.

Suddenly in the middle of the silence Gary's invention exploded leaving a big mess and a bunch of smoke. Luckily because of its small size, the agents are unharmed.

"What happened?!" Captain Flop asked taking the phone.

"Gary's invention exploded, but we're all ok." Rookie answered

"Guys, during the explosion I was able to catch a glimpse of the kind of room that we're in." Bellykid explained

"What does the room look like?" Captain Flop asked

"I was only able to see a little bit, but it was an oddly shaped hole in a giant wall that's about the size of this room." Bellykid explained

"I know what's going on!" Zane exclaimed. "You said there was an oddly shaped hole in the wall right? Usually Dot would use her disguises to fit through the hole, but she's not here, so what you all are going to have to do is…." The phone line was cut off once again.

"Dangit! The line was cut!" Bellykid said

"Oh no! We're all going to die!" Rookie screamed while running around in a circle.

CC ignored his comment. "Who was it and what did they say before the line was cut?"

"It was Zane, and she said that Dot would usually use her disguises to get through this oddly shaped wall but since she's not here, we'll have to do something. She was cut off before she could finish telling us what we need to do." Bellykid explained

Suddenly, at that moment, the agents heard something that sounded like a machine being turned on.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Gary asked

Right after Gary said that, the lights in the room turned back on to reveal what kind of room the agents were actually in. The room was big and in front of the agents was a multi-colored wall that had a hole in it. The hole was shaped like a fish. The machine sound was actually the sound of the wall moving closer to them.

"I understand now! In order for us to get through that hole that's coming at us right now, is to have Dot dress up like a fish!" Rookie exclaimed

The rest of the agents face-flippered. "I think we need Dot here first, Rookie." Bellykid replied

"Oh, well then I'm all out of ideas." Rookie said sitting down.

"Not yet, I think we're going to have to make ourselves into the shape of a fish so we can get through the hole!" Goody suggested

"Then let us begin." Gary said

At that moment, everyone began working hard to get themselves in the shape of a fish. Bellykid was in the back, using her feet and the back of the fish; Rookie and Gary were on top of each other, laying down for the body of the fish, and Goody and CC were in the shape of two balls for the bubbles coming out of the fish's mouth. They both jumped through the bubbles as soon as the wall got close enough.

"That was a lot of work!" Rookie said panting.

"I'll say I had to be the butt!" Bellykid pointed out.

"Look alive agents, the next wall is coming to us at a faster speed." Goody and CC said as the next wall came into view.

The next wall was in the shape of a small island. All the agents sprang into action trying to become the island. Rookie stood on the side and made him look like a tree; Goody and CC both looked like the ocean by lying down beside each other, and Gary and Bellykid lay beside Goody and CC to make each other look like the sand.

"Wow, that's so far my least favorite one." Rookie said

"You're lucky Rookie; all you had to do was stand up!" Goody exclaimed

"I also had to hold my flippers out! That's a lot of work." Rookie said

"Guys, I think this is the last wall." CC said

"How do you know?" Bellykid asked

"Because it looks like words up ahead." CC said

"Hmm, alright agents, it's time to finish this puzzle once and for all." Gary said

The next wall came closer to the agents; the agents could read it but didn't have enough time to figure it out. The word had six letters but the last letter was already filled in to make it easier on them. Gary made himself in the shape of the first letter, D; Bellykid made herself into the shape of the second letter, O; Rookie made himself into the shape of the third letter, O; Goody made herself into the shape of the fourth letter, M; and finally CC made herself into the shape of the fifth letter, E. Once the agents got through the wall, they realized that they had just made the word "DOOMED".

"Doomed? What is that supposed to mean? And how was that a riddle?" CC asked

While the agents pondered what the riddle was supposed to mean, a door opened up right in front of them. They saw Dot standing at the end of the door; they all waddled to greet her.

* * *

(Now to the S.S. Fishy)

"Stupid phone, I sure hope they figured out what to do." Zane said

"I do too." Lily said

"I just hope no one else gets taken away from them. I'm worried about where they could be." Icetail said.

Suddenly, the phone line was cut back on. All the agents could be heard from the phone but the phone didn't ring.

GPS waddled over to Zane who was holding the phone. "It works?"

"Yeah, but they aren't calling or anything." Zane said

Suddenly everyone there heard a sound that made them all sick to their stomach. They heard a blood-curdling scream coming from the phone. It sounded like the other agents on the other ship. They didn't talk; it was just a loud and startling scream. The phone line was cut again.

"What was that?!" Lily exclaimed

"It was the sound of the agents screaming! They sound hurt and very scared." Zane exclaimed

"I don't like the sound of that!" GPS said

"I don't either, we're going to have to get on the ship and help them!" Icetail said

"Not on my watch." The agents turned around and saw Captain Flop standing behind them. "There's no way I'm letting you get on that haunted ship unprotected."

"We have to! Our friends are in trouble." Zane said

"No, you will not set foot on that ship! I cannot afford to lose all of you!" he shouted

"Our friends could be hurt! We're going on that ship." Lily demanded

"Fine, if you go on that ship, then I'm leaving!" Captain Flop said

"Then so be it, we'll do anything we can to save our friends." Icetail shouted

"Fine, get off of my ship!" Captain Flop yelled as he kicked the agents off of his ship.

The agents stood on the sky deck of the other ship and watched as Captain Flop sailed off with the S.S. Fishy.

"Well, I guess there's no turning back now. Let's find our friends." GPS said

Everyone began waddling onto the creaking and moaning floors of the haunted ship. Each of them was just as nervous as the next, but they toughened up and kept moving forward.

"S-so far, n-nothing." Zane stuttered

"Th-that's good, l-let's keep it that w-way." Lilly said frightened

Soon, the agents heard the sound of the screaming agents again. This time, even louder than before.

"I hear them! Let's move!" Icetail shouted

* * *

(Back with our other agents)

The rest of the agents were relieved that they had found Dot; they had been waddling through a long corridor that seemed endless. Soon, they found a door. The agents opened the door and to their surprise, it was Jet Pack Guy sleeping.

"Jet!" All of the agents shouted

Jet Pack Guy woke up, startled. "Woah, what? What happened?"

Dot ran up to him and hugged him. "We were so worried, are you ok?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why are you all so scared?" he asked

"Because you went missing! We were searching all around strange dimensions trying to find you." Rookie explained

"Missing? But I was here the whole time." Jet Pack Guy said confused

"But you were-…" Before Gary could finish his statement, all the agents were alarmed by a loud crashing sound.

"What was that?!" CC exclaimed

"That's what we're going to find out!" Goody said as she and the rest of the agents ran out of Jet's room and into the hall.

They continued running until they ran into the other group of agents.

"Guys! Are you alright?!" Icetail asked

"Of course, we're fine, why wouldn't we be?" Jet Pack Guy answered

"Jet! You're ok!" GPS shouted

"As I mentioned to them earlier, I'm fine. What in Club Penguin is going on?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"I'd rather not explain now, but we need to hurry because…"

Bellykid was interrupted by a loud moaning sound. Everyone knew what that meant; the ship was sinking deeper and deeper into the cold abyss of the ocean. And the agents are still trapped inside.

* * *

_**Oh no! The ship is sinking deeper and deeper! I wrote a lot in this chapter. The next chapter will be the last, but again, I have a surprise for all of you. So stay tuned for the last chapter of Stranded.**_


	10. Sunken

_**Hey everyone, this is the last chapter of Stranded, but since you have all been good readers, I'll tell you the surprise. Stranded is going to have a sequel to it! Isn't that great? Sorry again for the long wait, more personal things. Oh joy…. Anyways, we last left off where the agents made it out of the room and found Dot and Jet Pack Guy as well as the other group. The ship is sinking and Captain Flop abandoned them in their time of need.**_

_**Guest: That's exactly where I got it from!**_

_**Cuddles140: Aww! Thanks, I didn't think this was better than Titanic. Though I'm not the biggest fan of Titanic, but my mom likes it so I watch it to satisfy her. I cannot update quickly because of certain things, but I'm doing the best I can. Star Wars Costume code? Gimme!**_

_**Guest: Yep, definitely in trouble.**_

_**Goody50: Belle still has my knife and she ain't giving it back!**_

_**Brittney9100: Yeah we found Dot…. Whoopee -_-**_

_**Pukadella: That makes no sense; she made you mad because she was trying to help you? I'm not doing the PB story anymore. Too much work and besides the PB doesn't even like me.**_

_**Lolumroller: Darwin? No!**_

_**Zanerexn41: Only 1 in 5 tends to explode! He's not that bad!**_

* * *

The agents were all so happy that they reunited with each other. But at the same time, equally confused.

"Why did you guys leave the other ship?" CC asked

"We left because we heard you all screaming on the phone! Are you ok?" Zane asked

"We're fine! We weren't even screaming!" Dot said

"Then who was screaming?" Lily asked

The agents were interrupted by the sound of the ship creaking and tilting. The ship was sinking faster into the ocean.

"I don't like the sound of that." Icetail said

"I think someone should come with me to the sky deck to see what it is." Bellykid said

"I'll do it; I can just fly overhead to see." Jet Pack Guy said

"Are you sure?" Dot asked

"I'm not going to disappear! I'll just quickly go up and look!" Jet Pack Guy said flying up.

Jet Pack Guy flew up so high that all the agents could see was a tiny red light which represented the fire coming from the end of his jet pack.

"No, he disappeared!" Rookie shouted.

"He didn't disappear, Rookie. He's just going to check on the ship." Dot said

"But he goes away too much." Rookie sniffled. Rookie was crying. "I don't want to get separated again."

The agents noticed Rookie crying so they waddled up to comfort him.

"Rookie, it's ok, we won't be separated again." Icetail said

"Yeah, we were only gone for a short time." GPS reminded

"We won't leave you no matter what." Lily said

"Yeah, because we all know what happens when we leave you alone." Zane joked.

The agents chuckled along with Rookie who was calming down.

"See, Rookie, we all care about you." Goody said

"We'd never become separated again." CC said giving Rookie a hug.

All of the agents gave Rookie a big hug and he cheered up.

Rookie wiped his eyes. "Thanks guys, I feel much better now."

All of the agents chuckled and continued to hug Rookie.

"Um, alright now I can't breathe." He said

The agents chuckled even more and still hugged Rookie. Rookie was about to say something else, but instead he just shrugged it off and let the agents hug him.

Jet Pack Guy then returned from checking on the ship. He stood there confused when he saw everyone hugging and laughing. He waddled over to Bellykid who was the only one not hugging and laughing.

"What happened here?" he asked

"Rookie started crying and they wanted to hug him." Bellykid explained. "So what's going on with the ship?"

Jet Pack Guy's confused look was filled with fear and sadness. Bellykid saw the look and got the agents' attention so Jet Pack Guy could speak.

"The ship is halfway in the ocean. I don't think we have much time left." He said sadly.

"But we have time to escape right?" Goody asked

"Well, yeah, but not a lot." He answered sadly

"How much time do you estimate we have?" Gary asked

Jet Pack Guy sighed. "Half an hour."

The room got quiet.

"H-half an hour?" Dot stuttered

Jet Pack Guy nodded.

"Then we need to get out of here, and fast!" GPS said

Suddenly, a loud moan was heard from somewhere beneath the ship. The agents froze in their place as the moan got louder. Not too long after, the ship began to rumble and quake. All of the agents closed their eyes out of fear until the ship stopped quaking and the moaning stopped. When the agents opened their eyes, they were startled by what they saw. The whole ship had become a giant maze, the ship was halfway into the water and the only way to get to the sky deck would be to navigate through the giant maze and reach the end. But the worst part was the agents were separated again. The agents were separated by a giant steel wall standing between them. Dot, Gary, Jet Pack Guy, Rookie, Bellykid and Wazz were all on one side; and Icetail, GPS, CC, Goody, Zane and Lily were on another. (I hope I didn't miss anyone)

"Oh no! Not again!" Rookie panicked.

"Calm down, Rookie. We'll find a way out of here." Wazz said

"But how? The stupid ghost did this." Jet Pack Guy said

"So you do believe in ghosts!" Gary exclaimed

"I do now, it showed itself to me when I was trying to sleep." He stated

"Fascinating! What did it look like?" Gary asked

"G, I don't think we have time for that! We have to find a way out of this maze!" Dot said

"But how? We have no idea where to turn first!" Wazz exclaimed.

"I think I can help with that." Bellykid said

"How?" Rookie sniffled

Bellykid pointed to her head and the agents automatically knew what that meant.

* * *

(Now with the other group.)

"We're all gonna die!" Goody shouted

"Calm down, Goody, we'll get through this!" CC said

"How?!" Icetail shouted

"I can help!" Zane shouted

"You can?" Lily asked. "How?"

"I love mazes! I solve them all the time!" she exclaimed (I have no idea if you do or not.)

"Then this should be easy?" GPS asked

"Sort of, if only I could see it from up higher." Zane stated

Goody began waddling. "Well, then this will be very hard to do…..Ow!" she tripped on Jet Pack Guy's jet pack.

"Hey, it's Jet Pack Guy's jet pack!" CC stated

"I think I noticed!" Goody said sarcastically

"I could use this to see the maze from a higher angle!" Zane said while putting it on.

"Are you sure you know how to use that thing?" Icetail asked

"I've seen Jet Pack Guy use it so I'm pretty sure I could too!" Zane said getting ready to take off.

"Be careful up there!" GPS said

"I'll be fine!" Zane said flipping on the jet pack and flying into the air. She looked up at the maze and was able to see the end. She flew back down to tell the agents.

"Do you know the end?" Lily asked

"Yes, I do! Follow me!" Zane said taking the lead as the rest of the agents followed.

Soon both groups met up with each other at the end of the maze. They were inches away from the sky deck and reunited with each other once again.

"Yay! We can finally be together again!" Rookie exclaimed

Jet Pack Guy waddled through the door to the sky deck, but soon the agents realized that they were too late. The boats were already too far out to sea and the ship was already 80% in the water.

"I don't think we have time to escape!" Rookie said trying to keep his head above water.

"Wait a minute, why is there water here when there wasn't water back at the maze?" Bellykid asked

"There is a good chance that we were in another dimension at the time, but now I think it would be best to get to the very top of the ship to avoid sinking." Gary explained

The agents followed Gary's advice and got to the top of the ship. The ship was almost in the water and the agents only had an estimate of 5 minutes until the ship was fully emerged into the water.

"G-Gary? How are we gonna escape?" Rookie asked

"We aren't, Rookie. We're just going to have to go down with it." Gary said slowly

"Go down with it?" Dot asked

Gary nodded sadly. All of the agents huddled up together.

"A-are we going to live?" Rookie asked

"Maybe, or maybe not but we have no other choice." Jet Pack Guy said holding Rookie's flipper.

"Survive or not, we all go down together." Dot said holding Jet Pack Guy's flipper.

"Indeed." Gary said holding Dot's flipper.

The rest of the agents nodded and held each other's flippers as the ship finally sank fully into the ocean with all of the agents on board.

* * *

_**That's the end of this story, but it doesn't necessarily end there because there's going to be another "Stranded" coming out soon. I had a terrible case of writers' block which is why this chapter probably sucks right now; I wish I would've had a bit more help. But anyway, this shall be continued when my computer begins behaving better than this. So be ready for, Stranded: Separated. Bye!**_


End file.
